


Put the Ghosts to Rest

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Evil Isaac Lahey, Evil Scott McCall, Evil being the best word I got, M/M, Possibly Triggering, Torture, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 11:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two months ago they’d come up with this plan. A month ago they got access to the dungeon they needed. Two weeks ago they had everything set and just had to wait for their targets to come back to Beacon Hills. One week ago the targets did return. Two days ago they set their plan in motion. One day ago they kidnapped their targets. And today they were going to get their revenge. And put to rest the ghosts that haunt their dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put the Ghosts to Rest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for the wonderful midnara who gets my utmost apologizes for this being a week later than I told her it would be because I got concussed in a car accident and it's been hard to write lately but its finally done and I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Please read with caution. There is torture in this story.

“Are we really doing this?” Isaac whispered to Scott.

“Yes.” Scott said firmly. “They need to pay for everything they did to us.”

“But even Derek’s forgiven them.”

“Derek’s opinion on them doesn’t matter.” Scott spat. “He also trusts his psychotic uncle that killed his own niece and tried to kill Derek multiple times. He’s not the best judge of character. He wants a bigger pack and is willing to trust anyone to get it.”

Isaac nodded. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am. Are you ready for this?”

“Yea.” Isaac nodded. “I want them to pay.”

“Then relax. And let’s do this.” Scott pulled him in for a kiss. When he pulled away he grinned before turning to the big metal door they were standing next to and pushing it open. Together the two of them strode into the dungeon room with matching grins to face their new toys.

Two months ago they’d come up with this plan. A month ago they asked Derek and Stiles where the dungeon Kate had taken Derek to was located. They’d used the excuse of wanting to know where it was in case they ever had to rescue someone else from it. Two weeks ago they had everything set and just had to wait for their targets to come back to Beacon Hills. One week ago they did. Two days ago they set their plan in motion. One day ago they kidnapped their targets. And today they were going to get their revenge. And put to rest the ghosts that haunt their dreams.

“Heelllloooooo boys.” Scott drawled.

“Scott!” Ethan exclaimed, looking up. “Get us out of here!”

“Why would I do that?” Scott grinned up at the twins. “I put you two on that fence. And I intend to get my fun from it.”

Ethan and Aiden both froze.

“What are you talking about?” Aiden asked slowly.

Scott chuckled. He could hear their hearts racing now and they reeked of fear.

“Well Isaac.” Scott said, looking at his partner. “What do you think we should tell them?”

Isaac smiled back at him. “I don’t know Scottie. Perhaps that we’re going to torture them for as long as we want to and no one will come looking for them because we convinced everyone they skipped town again?”

“Maybe.” Scott nodded. “Or we could tell them that everyone thinks you and I are talking a road trip and leaving our phones at home so we can live exclusively on our own so no one will expect us back in town for at least two weeks which gives us plenty of time for fun.”

“Or we could tell them all the things we’re going to do to them?” Isaac suggested.

“Nah.” Scott shook his head. “I think that will be much more fun to _show_ them.”

Isaac grinned. “That is an excellent idea Scottie.”

The two of them turned to grin at the twins. “What do you think?” They asked together.

“Let us go.” Ethan whispered.

“Nope.” Scott grinned happily. “Anything else you’d like to say?”

“Why are you doing this?” Aiden asked. He looked, and sounded, absolutely defeated.

“Because we don’t like you.” Scott smiled.

“Because you killed my brother and sister.” Isaac added.

“Because you nearly killed Derek and I nearly died literally of guilt.” Scott continued.

“Because you then left and we had to deal with plenty of shit by ourselves.”

“Because when you came back you expected me to just accept you into my pack despite everything you’d done.”

“Because you thought you deserved to be in our pack after you nearly wiped out mine.”

“Because you deserve it.” Scott finished. “That’s why.”

Both twins gulped loudly and the fear in their scents got even more powerful.

“You don’t have to do this.” Aiden tried.

“No, we don’t.” Isaac agreed. “But we’re going to.”

“And you can’t do anything to stop us.” Scott grinned. “So buckle up boys because you’re in for a painful ride.”

*

“That’s for my brother, Boyd.” Isaac whispered, dragging his claws down Ethan’s chest.

*

“That’s for Derek.” Scott told them, turning off the electricity to the fence after two minutes of buzzing them.

*

“That’s for my sister, Erica.” Isaac grinned, pulling out the last of Ethan’s claws from his left hand. He looked at Scott and smiled. “This one was a smart idea.”

“Thanks babe. We might have to do this one again.” Scott smiled at Isaac, holding up Aiden’s last claw. “I love doing this with you.”

Isaac grinned back. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Scott said, darting forward to kiss Isaac’s cheek, avoiding the blood splattered on his face. “I’m happy we decided to get back at them.”

*

“That’s enough for now.” Scott declared, stepping back.

“Time to let them heal?” Isaac asked, looking up from cleaning the blood off a pair of pliers Scott used to pull one of Aiden’s fangs out.

“Yea.” Scott sighed. “We can’t do too much at once or we’ll lose our little pets.”

“So what now?”

“You up for a run?” Scott asked. “I could do with a beach burger.”

Isaac nodded. “Yea. Let’s go.”

Scott grinned and walked over to slip his arms around Isaac’s waist, looking up at the other wolf. “We’ll need to stop at the motel we rented in on the way and wash up. We can’t go into civilization like this.”

Isaac smiled. “I don’t know. You look adorably terrifying with blood in your hair.”

“You look like a murderous puppy.”

“Is that a good thing?”

“Definitely.”

“Well then thank you.” Isaac smiled, kissing Scott’s nose. “Now come on. I’m starving.”

*

“We need to get out of here.” Ethan whispered to his brother.

“We can’t.” Aiden sobbed. “If we run, they’ll just come find us. They’ll track us down and it’ll only get worse.”

“Yes we can. We can get out of here. We can go to Duke’s old friends down in Mexico. They’ll protect us.”

“They’ll find us.” Aiden insisted. “And we’ll only get them hurt for helping us.”

“They’d hurting us because of what we did to them. This is Scott McCall for god’s sake he’s not going to hurt complete strangers.”

“We don’t know what he’s capable of these days. The Scott we knew never would’ve done this.”

“They haven’t changed that much.”

“Remember the Nemeton?” Aiden asked. “They sacrificed themselves to it and completed that stupid spell that the bitch was doing to try and beat us. That changed them. It changed _Scott_. And Isaac’s just following along because of how bad we hurt him. If we run, it will only make them mad.”

“If we don’t, we’re for sure dead. If we do, we at least have a chance.”

Aiden gulped. “How?”

“Have your claws grown back?”

Aiden flicked them out. “Yea.”

“Saw through the ropes on your left wrist.” Ethan ordered. “I’ll do the same and then we can get the rest.”

Aidne nodded and craned his neck up to look at his wrist, contourting his hand to get his claws on the ropes. He tried to go as fast as possible, not wanting to get caught in the act of breaking out.

Nearly five minutes later, longer than either of them wanted to take, they both had a hand free and quickly slashed through the rest of their bonds.

“Let’s go.” Ethan said. “You good to run?”

Aiden nodded. “You?”

“I’m good. Let’s get out of here.” Ethan declared, going over to the door and yanking it open.

Aiden looked around one last time before both of them took off running. They were running for their lives now.

*

“I told you they’d run.” Scott whispered to Isaac with a grin.

Isaac smiled back. “I thought they’d be too scared.”

Scott shrugged. “Ready for a hunt babe?”

“Definitely.”

*

“Come on!” Ethan hissed to Aiden, who’d fallen back again.

“It hurts!” Aiden whined back. “The slash on my calf hasn’t completely healed yet!”

Ethan hurried back and threw Aiden’s arm around his shoulders. “Come on brother. We  gotta keep moving. They aren’t alphas but they aren’t injured like us. We stop and we die.”

Aiden nodded and they kept moving through the trees.

They hurried, hobbling along as fast as they could. They were just trying to save their lives at this point. They both froze when they heard howling behind them.

“They found us.” Aiden whispered. “We’re screwed.”

“We’re not.” Ethan said firmly. “We keep moving.”

“That won’t e necessary.” Scott’s voice called out loudly, from the trees right in front of them.

They both swung their heads around to look in terror as Scott stepped from the woods.

“You’re a sad set of wolves.” Scott sighed.

“What do you think we should do Scottie?” Isaac called up to him, stepping from the trees behind the twins.

“Well they’ve caused us quite a bit of trouble.” Scott smirked. “What with the escaping and the hunt they’ve led us on.”

“We could take them back and torture them some more.” Isaac suggested. “I’m sure we can come up with some more interesting and painful ways of hurting them.”

“Nah.” Scott smirked. “I think we should just kill them. They deserve another breath after running off like that.” Scott laughed, smelling the spike of fear in their scent. “Oh are the little wolves afraid of dying? Afraid of the hell you’re destined to go to?”

“Please.” Ethan whispered. “Please just let us go.”

“Why?” Scott asked. “How do you think you deserve it?”

“We’ve paid for what we did.” Ethan pleaded. “You made sure of that. You’ve spent four days hurting us. Please. Just let us go. We’ll leave town and never come back if that’s what you want. Just please. Let us go.”

“No.” Scott smiled. “I have no reason to let you go.”

Aiden turned around as best he could to look at Isaac. “Please Isaac. I don’t want to die in pain.”

Isaac cocked his head at Aiden and smiled. “What do you want?” He asked softly.

“I’ll do anything.” Aiden pleaded. “Just let us go.”

“Anything?” Isaac asked.

Aiden nodded, tears running down his face from a mixture of fear and pain.

Isaac looked at Scott. “Scottie?”

“Yea babe?”

“I want to leave them alive.”

“Why?” Scott asked, confused.

“I don’t want to have a death on my hands.” Isaac told him. “And I want even less for there to be a death on your hands.”

“What do you suggest then?”

“Remember what Stiles did to that witch that came knocking a few months ago?”

Scott nodded, a smile creeping on to his face. “That’s what you want?”

Isaac nodded. “That’s what I want.”

“Okay.” Scott agreed. “Anything for you babe. I’ll go get the herbs he used. I remember what they look like.” Scott darted off into the woods, leaving Isaac alone with the twins.

“What are you doing to us?” Ethan asked Isaac, looking scared.

“Not killing you.” Isaac told him.

“Thank you.” Aiden whispered.

Isaac nodded, a small smile on his face. “I don’t like death.”

The twins were sobbing quietly on each other, relieved to know that they weren’t going to die. None of them said anything as they waited for Scott to come back. When he did he had a handful of herbs and a smile on his face.

“Excited?” Isaac asked him.

Scott nodded. “So you want to do one each?”

“Sure. Can I have Aiden?”

“Why him?”

“I think he’ll behave a little better with me than with you.”

Scott nodded. “Okay.” He smiled. “He’s yours then.”

Neither of them noticed the relieved sag of Aiden’s shoulders. Scott terrified him. Isaac had hurt him but he didn’t seem to take as much joy in the pain. Isaac was more focused on getting revenge for those the twins had taken from him than on the pain and torture.

“Hear that?” Scott asked, turning to the twins and smiling at Ethan. “You’re my pet now.”

Ethan just glared at up at him but knew enough to hold his tongue. He didn’t want to risk Scott changing his mind and taking Aiden. He knew Scott was more twisted than Isaac and he knew that Scott was probably going to hurt him again. He didn’t want his brother going through any more pain than he already had.

“Here babe.” Scott smiled, handing part of his bundle to Isaac. “Mind if I go first?”

“Not at all Scottie.” Isaac smiled, taking the plants.

Scott smiled and kissed Isaac quickly. “You’re adorable when you come up with good ideas.”

Isaac rolled his eyes. “You’re adorable all the time.”

Scott smirked and kissed Isaac again.

“Go.” Isaac told him. “I want to get this done with.”

Scott nodded and turned back to the twins.

“Come here.” Scott ordered, looking at Ethan.

Ethan didn’t move until Isaac moved forward to take Aiden from him. Then Ethan moved over to stand in front of Scott while Isaac helped Aiden sit on the forest floor.

“Eat them.” Scott ordered Ethan, holding out the plants he still held.

Ethan took the plants. “What will they do?”

“Make you mine.” Scott told him. “You won’t be able to leave the territory and I’ll always be able to track you anywhere, no matter what. You’ll also follow any direct order I give you. And you won’t be able to hurt me or any of my packmates.”

“And you’ll make me eat it if I refuse?”

“I made the witch eat it. And I will make you eat it too.”

Ethan sighed and then nodded. “Fine.” He shoved the plants in his mouth, nearly spitting them back out as his throat tried to keep the plants out but he forced it all down. “There.”

Scott smiled. “Good pet.” He looked over at Isaac. “Your turn babe.”

Isaac smiled at him and held the plants out to Aiden.

“Does it hurt?” Aiden asked quietly.

“No.” Ethan called over before the others could answer. “They taste disgusting and they’re dry as hell but it doesn’t hurt.”

Aiden nodded. He reached out and grabbed half of the plants Isaac held. He pushed them into his mouth, grimacing as he chewed fast and swallowed.

“That’s disgusting.” He declared.

“Other half.” Isaac reminded him. “Then we’ll get that calf injury cleaned up so you can heal.”

Aiden took a deep breath, gathering strength, and grabbed the other half. He shoved them into his mouth, desperately chewing fast and forcing down the horribly bitter herbs.

“Done.” He gasped.

Isaac smiled. “Good job.” He looked up at Scott, who was smiling.

“Are you happy?” Scott asked.

Isaac nodded. “Very.”

Scott grinned. “That’s all I ever wanted.”

“Thank you babe. For helping me get revenge for them.”

“I’ll do anything you need to help put your ghosts to rest.”

“I know. And I love you for it. It’ll be nice to sleep again without hearing their voices telling me I failed them.”

Scott smiled. “It’ll be nice knowing that you’re okay. And those ghosts are at peace now.”


End file.
